Austin and ally meet haunted hathaways
by Ross lynch R5 fan
Summary: Austin goes on his first world tour when he goes to New Orleans he meets Taylor at his concert.


Austin woke up to the sound of his phone ringing it was 9:00am Austin answered his phone with out bothering to check the caller ID "hello?" Austin said "hey Austin, my dad said he wants to see you in his office" it was Kiera "ok, bye Kiera" Austin said "bye Austin" Kiera said. Austin went through his wardrobe looking for something to wear he finally picked out a pair of jeans, a plain white t-shirt with an unbuttoned checked shirt over it and some trainers he had a shower, got dressed brushed his teeth then left to go to Jimmy's office. When he got to Jimmy's office he knocked on the door "come in" Jimmy said "Jimmy you said you wanted to see me?" Austin said "Austin, me and Trish got you your first ever world tour" Jimmy said "awesome!" Austin said "You can only have 10 people on the bus though and you have to tell me who's coming" Jimmy said "well there's gonna be Ally, Dez, Trish, Riley, my mum and dad" Austin said "and me and you" Jimmy added "so who are the other 2 people gonna be?" Austin asked "wait who's Riley?" Jimmy asked "she's my little sister" Austin said "oh well I could invite Kiera, and one of cheetah beats best interviewers" Jimmy said "cool" Austin said. Austin decided to go to Sonic Boom to tell the others about the tour "hey Ally" Austin said as he walked in Sonic Boom "hey Austin" Ally said "I'm going on a world tour!" Austin said excitedly "no way! Who's coming with you?" Ally said "Dez, Trish, you, Riley, Jimmy, Kiera, my mum and dad and the best cheetah beat interviewer" Austin said "When are we leaving?" Ally said "next week" Austin said then he texted Dez To Dez: hey we are all going on a world tour! From Austin To Austin: Awesome From Dez then Ally texted Trish To Trish: Did you know about Austin's tour we are all going on? From Ally To Ally: yeah From Trish then Austin Texted Riley To Riley: hey Riles u r going on a world tour with me next week tell mum & dad that there coming 2 From Austin To Austin: k A I'll tell M & D now From Riley "Did you text Trish?" Austin asked ally "yeah, did you text Dez and Riley?" Ally asked "yep" Austin said.

1 week later, it was 8:00am and Austin woke up because he heard someone knock on his door "AUSTIN!" Riley shouted "what?" Austin said "we only have 30 minutes to get ready!" Riley shouted but a bit quieter this time "WHAT?!" Austin shouted jumping up from his bed, taking some clothes and running to the bathroom he had a quick shower, brushed his teeth, put his clothes on then quickly did his hair it was 8:15 when he finished so he ran down the stairs quickly made some pancakes and ate them he finished at 8:25 "Austin! we have 5 minutes to get to the tour bus!" Riley shouted "I'm just getting my bags!" Austin shouted running upstairs he ran outside with his bags and jumped in the car it was 8:30 his mum quickly drove to the tour bus which took 10 minutes to get to when he got there he got his bags and quickly took them up to the tour bus with his mum, dad and Riley following him "sorry I'm late" Austin said "hi, I'm Megan" said a 10 year old little girl "what are you doing here?" Austin said "Megan!" Riley shouted running past him giving Megan a hug "Riley how old are you now I haven't seen you in like 2 years" Megan said "I'm 12 now and my birthday is next week" Riley said "cool!" Megan said "okay you know each other but why are you on my tour bus?" Austin said asking Megan the last bit "I'm an interviewer for cheetah beat" Megan said "oh well hi Megan" Austin said his mum and dad got on the bus then the bus started leaving "so how many rooms are there?" Austin asked "there are four rooms one with a double bed, two with 2 single beds and a room with 2 bunk beds" Jimmy said "what are the sleeping arrangements?" Ally asked "my mum and dad will have the double" Austin said "Jimmy can share one of the rooms with two singles" Austin continued "he will have to share with you or Dez" Ally said "can't he share with Kiera?" Austin said "I'm a girl" Kiera said "Dez you can share with him" Austin said "ok" Dez said "but Austin that means you will have to share with a girl or three girls" Ally said "well what if I shared a room with Ally, Riley and Trish?" Austin said "but I want to share with Megan" Riley said "come on riles you will get to see her every morning" Austin said "fine" Riley said.

10:00am, Riley and Megan are in Riley's room, Austin, Dez, trish, ally and Kiera are sitting on the sofa, Austin's mum and dad are in there room and Jimmy is driving the bus. "So you work for cheetah beat now?" Riley asks Megan "yeah and Austin is like ten times hotter then when he was 14" Megan said "don't even think about dating him Megan his 6 years older then you" Riley said "your mum and dad are 5 years different in age" Megan said "because they are 36 and 41 it's not wired when your that old" Riley said. "Austin how long is this tour?" Ally asked "six months" Austin said "what places are we going to?" Ally asked "London in England, Paris in France, Rome in Italy, Athens in Greece, Sydney in Australia, Delhi in India, Rio de Janeiro in Brazil, Edmonton in Canada, Hong Kong in China, Antananarivo in Madagascar and Chicago, Los Angeles, Seattle, New York, Denver and New Orleans in the USA" Austin said "cool, where are we going first?" Ally said "New Orleans" Austin said.


End file.
